¿El amor es bueno?, pero duele
by emina02
Summary: las chicas después de reconocer a tres chicos, su vida se hará imposible - pésimo summary, soy nueva hola!


SUMMARY: las chicas despues de reconocer a tres chicos, su vida empezara a hacerce imposible

Pov momoko

Me mantenía abrazando mis piernas en el parque donde hace unos momentos mi novio termino conmigo, no tenía ganas de nada, me sentía fatal horrible y no sabía qué hacer, mi celular se había quedado en casa y yo no quería que me vieran llorar, me levante a duras penas para recorrer de manera extraña, arrastraba mis pies y me tropecé con una roca, la caída fue corta pero no llegue ah sentir el duro piso de sementó contra mí, levante de manera lenta mi vista y vi a un chico que me veía preocupado

-oye ¿estás bien?-escuche pronunciar pero hice caso omiso a la pregunta y lo seguí observando se me hacía muy familiar, pero, no llegue a recordar lo suficiente, solo recordé a un chico molesto de mi infancia: Brick se hacía llamar, pelirrojo bastante parecido al chico que veía ahora pero muy inmaduro-oye ¿estás bien?- repitió repentinamente sacándome de mis pensamientos, recobre la compostura y respondí nerviosa-s…si, m…muchas gracias p...Por detenerme, me llamo momoko… ¿y tú?-nuca había tartamudeado, bueno un par de veces pero no así ¿¡OH DIOS MIO QUE ME PASA!?

-momoko eh? Lindo nombre, un gusto, el mío es masaru- me sonrió, se ve lindo cuando sonríe, sonrojo involuntario detectado… ¿¡ME ESTABA PONIENDO ROJA!?-gracias, el tuyo también es lindo-susurre, no podía hablar fuerte se me iba la voz-¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunte de repente jugando con mis dedos estilo Hinata, me miro sorprendido y feliz-digo para agradecerte ¿no?-trate de arreglar un poco la situación, gire mi cabeza y vi a sakamoto con otra chica, aun me sentía mal por eso pero, debía pasar página ¿no?

-bien- escuche, mire al chico… perdón a masaru y sonreí, por primera vez en el día sonreí sinceramente-arigato nee-dije sonrojada y jalándolo de su brazo.

Caminábamos por el parque para llegar a una cafetería donde se vendían helados, entramos y nos sentamos en una esquina de ventana.

Hablábamos entretenidamente hasta que llego la camarera a tomar nuestra orden-bien, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto de manera amable igual que siempre-hmn…yo quiero un helado de sandia-dije con mi dedo en mi mentón, me gire y le pregunte a masaru-¿Qué quieres tu?-sonreí, lose otra vez sonreí a pesar de haber estado completamente deprimida hace unos cuantos minutos, el me hacía sentir cosas que creí no volver a sentir-okey…entonces-oí decir a la camarera-un helado de sandia y uno de frutilla…¿cierto?-¿un helado de frutilla? Pero, cuando estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche su respuesta

-Si exactamente eso es- dijo masaru, me volví a girar y observe a la camarera irse, seguimos hablando para conocernos mejor y nos mantuvimos así hasta que terminamos con nuestros helados, caminamos un rato más y había descubierto muchas cosas:

-su pasatiempo era hacer música y comer dulces

-no tenia malas notas

-tenia dos hermanos: kojiro y makoto (él era el mayor)

-su color favorito era el rojo y su sabor favorito la frutilla

-y tenia una identidad secreta él era brick jojo

-estaba calmada ya no habíamos despedido y éramos amigos, repase lo que había descubierto y me di cuenta de que tan solo me había revelado de que era uno de mis archienemigos (¿?) ¿¡ESPERA… EL ERA UNO DE MIS ARCHIENEMIGO Y YO COMO SI NADA!?, ya, ya, tranquila solo es tu imaginación-¿Dónde va?-me asome por la ventana y vi que no iba muy lejos, si me había venido a dejar, corrí por la escalera hacia la puerta para ir por él, la abrí y Salí corriendo tanto como mis tacos me lo permitían, bien lo había alcanzado y ahora me preguntaba-¿qué paso?...¿estás bien?-me pregunto preocupado-si… es solo… que… me dijiste algo… que me perturbo…-dije entrecortado, me había cansado

-si lose, soy uno de los malos, no te culpo si no me quieres ver de ahora en adelante-dijo bajando la cabeza, no y no quería eso- no, no es eso-me miro sorprendido-es que debía de decirte algo yo también-le dije, ahora me miraba confundido al parecer no me entendía

Pov masaru

-¿Decirme algo?, ¿qué?-pregunte me tenia metido en lo que me iba a decir-es que…- la oí susurrar, se ve linda cuando hace esa mueca, no brick, maldita sea concéntrate en lo que te dirá-yo…soy…una…PPGZ-shock no imposible, como una chica tan linda podría ser una mocosa de esas que nos molestaban cuando tratábamos de molestarlas, lose es raro-para aclarar soy la PPGZ rosa, ósea soy bombón-la oí su voz era hermosa pero eran dos partes de ella que no podría tener, una era normal y la otra súper heroína, y yo soy un villano ella no me aceptara-¿masaru estas allí?- eh? A me había perdido en mis pensamientos pero logre aclarar algo-perdón…-susurre bajito, la tome y alce ya que era un poco más baja que yo, y le plantee un beso en sus labios, ella me miro sorprendida y luego se dejo llevar, nos separamos por el MALDITO oxigeno-estúpido oxigeno-murmure, me desespere y me pregunto qué hacer-nada, después de todo ya no hago maldades

Pov normal

Se mantuvieron de esa manera un rato y después, decidieron ir a camina y hablar algo más.

-y… ¿entonces qué me dices de tus hermanos ya no molestan?-pregunto momoko de manera curiosa

-no ya no molestamos, solo manteníamos nuestra distancia-dijo masaru-ahora tratamos de recuperar nuestros poderes-dijo en forma molesta, se quedo en el lugar y bajo su cabeza

-oye… si ya no son malos por qué no nos ayudan después de todo solo deben convencer a el profesor-dijo momoko-y de paso convencer a kaoru-susurro para sí misma-convéncelos me llamas y yo los llevo al laboratorio-dijo momoko-solo trata ¿sí?-le sonrió de manera convincente

-está bien pero con una condición-dijo masaru de manera coqueta, sonrojando a momoko

-¿c…cual?-tartamudeo momoko

-olvida lo que te hice en el pasado-dijo masaru de manera suplicante, momoko sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo, se paró de puntitas, y llego hasta su oreja-eso lo hice cuando me besaste-sonrió momoko

-entonces-dijo masaru correspondiendo el abrazo-¿eso es un sí?

-no-respondió momoko-eso es un por supuesto-lo soltó y le sonrió como nunca le habían sonreído con AMOR

EN ALGUN LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI

-así que momoko ya me cambio ¿no?-se holló la voz de un chico, el se mantenía molesto, no creyó que ella lo cambiara tan rápido como el pero al ver a la chica en el parque con ese chico misterioso, que, según el acababa de conocer-¡MALDITA PUTA!, me cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo tratando de estar tranquilo-pero si eso es lo que quiere eso tendrá-dijo con un intento de sonrisa macabra-la hare desesperarse hasta que muera, y de paso cody y ben me ayudaran con las amigas-dijo para sí mismo que para alguien más, lo que sakamoto no sabía era que kaoru y miyako lo habían visto y lo iban a saludar hasta que oyeron lo que dijo

-no, no lo puedo creer cody no lo haría- dijo miyako desesperada-no lo haría, no lo haría-se repetía

Kaoru por su parte estaba furiosa, sakamoto planeaba dañar a su amiga con sus novios no lo permitirían

-miyako vámonos-dijo kaoru agarrándola del brazo- descubriremos lo que pasa vamos con momoko-explico secándole las lagrimas a miyako, las cuales habían salido por culpa de sakamoto-vámonos miyako

Caminaron unos minutos hacia la casa de momoko y pasando por el parque la vieron con un chico, el cual se le hacía muy parecido a ella y familiar

-¿momoko?-dijo con un tono de duda miyako-¿eres tú?

-miya—chan, claro que soy yo-sonrió momoko-hola, ¿cómo están?-dijo momoko parándose rápido

-bien, pero ¿Quién es él?-momoko se puso nerviosa, no estaban listos para decir que ahora ella era una amiga de un RRB-etto… bueno el es…masaru…mi nuevo amigo…un…RRB-dijo lo ultimo lo más rápido que pudo-para ser precisa mi contraparte ósea el es BRICK JOJO-dijo momoko, nerviosa, no nerviosa era poco

Kaoru y miyako estaba en shock, incluso miyako había olvidado lo anterior que había pasado, kaoru salió primero del shock y se acerco a momoko

-no tienes fiebre-dio vuelta su mano y probo con el dorso-no creo que alucines así que no nos queda más que creerte

Masaru miraba todo con unas cuantas gotas en la sien y reía disimuladamente, hasta que sonó su celular y dejo de mirarlas, contesto lo primero que escucho fue

-¿¡MASARU, DONDE ESTAS NO TE EMOS VISTO EN TODO EL DIA Y NO CONTESTABAS TU CELULAR!?-se escucho desde el celular, miyako reacciono y se puso a reír de manera divertida, se estaba burlando de masaru mientras kaoru y momoko reían a carcajada limpia

-masaru… ¿hay alguien contigo no?-pregunto otra voz desde el celular

-no me creerían- hablo por fin masaru- estamos en el parque, vengan y les explicaremos todo

-explicaremos-dijo kaoru-explica el porqué estas con mi amiga-interrogo kaoru de forma amenazante- AHORA-dijo con un dedo cerca de la nariz de manera acusadora

Momoko por su parte trataba de alejar a kaoru de el-momoko no lo defiendas-la reto kaoru-pero kao—chan él es mi amigo-dijo momoko haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno mientras abrazaba a masaru

Masaru por su parte trataba de que su sonrojo no fuera notado cosa que no resulto

-mira momo—chan esta sonrojado- con lo cual se sonrojo más

-no, no, no eso no es cierto-trato de explicar mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con un árbol

-sí, lo es, estas sonrojado-decía momoko mientras avanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba-y ahora mas-dijo soltándolo

Y como por arte de magia llegaron los hermanos de masaru, a burlarse de él a carcajada limpia

-ustedes dos silencio-exclamo masaru al verlos llegar-no se metan conmigo-los apunto

-me meto si quiero-dijo kojiro desafiándolo-además, estas siendo "acosado" por 3 chicas, PATETICO-dijo resaltando la última palabra, y riéndose de el

-si supieras quienes son-pensó masaru-deja de molestarme-dijo masaru

-bueno pero ya no peleen-dijo makoto-con una gota en la sien-además ¿Quiénes son ellas?-espeto el muchacho confundido

-sorpresa ellas son las PPGZ-dijo masaru completamente nervioso, mientras las chicas aun molestaban a momoko por ser "amiga" de un RRB

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA-se reian makoto y kojiro de el-esas chicas no estan aquí, además no te estarían acosando no crees-le dijo makoto

-a quien llamas "esas" chicas- dijeron completamente molestas y enojadas, no por nada pasaban mucho tiempo con kaoru

-yo soy bombón-dijo la pelirroja señalándose a si misma

-yo soy bellota-dijo la nombrada con el seño fruncido

-y yo burbuja-exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Y NOSOTRAS SOMOS ESAS CHICAS-exclamaron las tres enojadas, acercándose lentamente a makoto y kojiro

Por su parte masaru veía todo tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada, cosa que era casi inútil

-asi que momoko…-dijo una voz extraña, a la cual el cuerpo correspondiente no se mostraba

-kaoru…-dijo de manera cortante una segunda voz

-miyako—nee…-exclamo una tercera voz "sin" cuerpo

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo kaoru atenta a todos lados, por si algo se movia

-somos nosotros-dijeron en conjunto las voces

-sakamoto-se presento este apareciendo por detrás de momoko

-ben-dijo apareciéndole de frente a kaoru

-y cody, miyako—nee-dijo este tomándola de la cintura y dejándola inmóvil, igual que los otros habían hecho

-suéltenlas-dijeron los chicos que se habían quedado al margen de ese encuentro tan raro, cada uno se acerco al chico que tenía a su contraparte

-si no te gusta entonces vet…-sakamoto no alcanzo a terminar al recibir un puñetazo de parte de un muy enojado masaru

-¡sakamoto!-exclamaron los otros dos afirmándolas aun mas, kojiro decidió pegarle a ben justo en el cuello y dejarlo inconsciente, por su parte miyako trataba de hacer que makoto no lastimara a cody el cual ya la había soltado

-makoto, no espera por favor el ya me soltó-dijo poniéndose justo en frente de el

-no me importa si ya te soltó, ¡TE UTILIZO MIYAKO!-makoto se había enojado y no era un simple enojado de "con tiempo se le pasara" no, él estaba completamente enojado

En ese momento kaoru reacciono-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?, no los hemos dicho-ella se iba acercando cada vez más a makoto el cual ya había perdido todo el enojo hacia cody para reemplazarlo con miedo y respeto hacia kaoru

-etto… bueno, em mira una patineta-dijo makoto, apuntando hacia nada

-¿Dónde?-dijo kaoru volteando hacia donde makoto apuntaba ilusionada pero al no ver nada, volvió a girase y mirar hacia makoto, el cual estaba detrás de miyako

-kaoru, ya no molestes a mi hermano-dijo kojiro poniéndole una mano en el hombro para calmarla, cosa que fue de mucha ayuda

-espera ustedes también se conocen-dijo masaru, el cual no soltaba a momoko y la mantenía junto a él de manera posesiva, momoko estaba completamente sonrojada por la manera en que masaru la afirmaba, la sostenía de la cintura y tenía su mentón puesto sobre su cuello


End file.
